


skin.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [14]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gloves are soft and smooth against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin.

The gloves are soft and smooth against his skin. Sometimes he longs for the touch of bare skin against his, when a gloved hand slips into his or caresses the side of his face. But he gets that need satisfied elsewhere, late at night with John when he can steal kisses and caresses and more in the dark. Sometimes he thinks Rogue knows, but she never says a word. Instead they form this little trio, a group of friends that can't be separated, and the Professor thinks it's a good thing. Bobby never finds out if he knows the truth.


End file.
